The Exchange Program
by QueenPinky06
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco are sent to the States for an Exchange Program, well they stay forever enemys or become in love. What does Draco do when he notices how much Hermione has grown will he begg her to be with him......
1. Stay out of my Hair!

"Shut up Malfoy! I can't believe you! You're such a......a.....stupid git and I never want to see you again!" Hermione said with such a rage.  
  
"Granger, how dare you speak to me like that! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I'm a Malfoy and you are just a stupid muddblood."  
  
Hermione stomped out of the compartment of the Hogwarts Express cursing out Malfoy under her breathe.  
  
"I can't believe him!"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH, MALFOYS!"  
  
Hermione walked her on compartment to cool off before she went to see Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione still couldnt believe what Malfoy said only 10 mins ago. I can't believe he is head boy! Hermione thought. I mean, could they pick someone any worse?  
  
She had been made the head girl just a month before the return to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sat down on the seat behind her and crossed her arms and legs still thinking.  
  
To make it even worse we have to share a common room! What is Dumbledore thinking! I can't believe I have to see if when I wake up and when I go to bed! This is the worst thing I think could ever happen to me!  
  
Hermione had noticed how much Draco had changed over the summer. He was now about 6'1 and really lean, you could tell he had been working out. He didn't have the same harsh look as he used to have. It was more of a soft look. His hair was turning to a darker shade of blonde and he didn't pull it back like he always used to the years before. Now he had it loose around his face. She had to admit that it was acttractive. She could tell he had been working out, he was wearing a white shirt that clung to every muscle and curve on his body.  
  
Hermione got up from her seat and started walking towards the door and slid it open, she was heading to Harry and Rons commpartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat back down going over his head what happend. He couldn't believe SHE of all people was made head girl.  
  
I can't believe Dumbledore would even concider her, she was a muddblood of all things!  
  
Draco starting to remember what she looked like from the year before....she had grown alot, and for the better he had to admit..... she wasnt the same old bookworm she was the year before. Her hair had straightend some how and was now a dark honey brown with hits of blonde natural highlights. She wasn't wearing her school uniform yet and she was wearing a short little Kaki mini skirt that showed off her tanned mile long legs. He could tell that she had spent some time at the beach over the summer. Her shirt was a tight fitting halter top that showerd of more cleavge than he thought she would. She had a Kaki jacket on that went over her shirt that went down to the top of her skirt. Her face had seemed to brighten up. She had rosy checks and bright brown eyes, they glittered in the light.  
  
Draco slapped him self, why was he thinking of Granger in this way! What was he nuts?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*At Hogwarts*  
  
" Welcome back Students!" Dumbledore said over the roaring of the crowd  
  
" I would like to start the feast off by letting you all know how wonderful it is to see you all here again, and I want to welcome the new first years!"  
  
" Without any further ado, I will let you eat"  
  
With that said the tables all filled with plates and plates of good things to eat. Everyone dug in, after all they just spent a very long time on a train to get to Hogwarts.  
  
As the start of year dinner started to come to an end Dumbledore spoke again " As the feast comes to an end I must talk to you all a little more before I send you up to your common rooms."  
  
" This year we are hosting an exchange program that will send our brightest students to the States to a Wizarding school called " Eldercharm School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" "The teachers and I have already decided on who will be attending the exchange program. " "These lucking students are, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. I know they were made Head Girl and Boy. They will attend to their duties untill it is time for them to leave. After they spend 5 months in the States and then they will return to Hogwarts and tell us all about there time there and tell us the differences they experenced. " As Dumbledore finished his speech everyone gasped at what they hear. Once the shock was over everyone started to talk about what they had heard. Hermione was the first to start yelling. " I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" "HOW MUCH MORE CAN I TAKE!" "NO, no I'm not going he cant make me!"  
  
"But Hermione you have to, I don't think he was asking permisson from you" Harry said Hermione could not believe what she was hearing! She stood up quickly and headed towards her commom room. She needed to get some rest she was tired and wasnt up to yelling at Dumbledore or Harry about what was going through her head. Draco saw Hermione get up and leave the Great Hall, he soon got up and followed her. He needed to straighten some things out.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Granger, hold up a minute" Draco said  
  
"What do you want Malfoy I dont have time to mess with you right now!" Hermione was angry that he followed her out. " We need to talk, I don't care if you don't like me but if we are going to have to spend 5 months together in a different country and have to get along than you better listen to me, now turn around!" Hermione was a little speechless at what he said, she couldnt believe the last statement. He turn around at his order, who did he thing he was God! "Don't talk to me like that you cant tell me what to do!" "Damnit Granger will you just listen to me for 5 minutes!, dont be such a bitch!" "Malfoy you better spit it out before I hex you" Malfoy new damn well that she would so he backed up and started to tell her what he came to see her for. " Well as long as you agree not to call me muddblood the entire time I think I can stay out of your hair." Hermione said with a little annoyance in her voice "Good than we agree. You stay out of my hair and I will stay out of yours" "Well, good night Granger" "Yeah whatever Malfoy." 


	2. Do I amuse you?

* Last time*  
  
"Granger, hold up a minute" Draco said  
  
"What do you want Malfoy I dont have time to mess with you right now!" Hermione was angry that he followed her out. " We need to talk, I don't care if you don't like me but if we are going to have to spend 5 months together in a different country and have to get along than you better listen to me, now turn around!" Hermione was a little speechless at what he said, she couldnt believe the last statement. He turn around at his order, who did he thing he was God! "Don't talk to me like that you cant tell me what to do!" "Damnit Granger will you just listen to me for 5 minutes!, dont be such a bitch!" "Malfoy you better spit it out before I hex you" Malfoy new damn well that she would so he backed up and started to tell her what he came to see her for. " Well as long as you agree not to call me muddblood the entire time I think I can stay out of your hair." Hermione said with a little annoyance in her voice "Good than we agree. You stay out of my hair and I will stay out of yours" "Well, good night Granger" "Yeah whatever Malfoy." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ 1 Month Later Hermione woke early that morning, she was leaving for the states that day after breakfast that day. She had packed her things the night before so that she could spend the last few hours she could with her friends. She stepped out of her bed and went to go take a shower before heading down for breakfast but was stopped because Malfoy had beaten her to it. "Come on Malfoy, your just like a girl, why do you need to spend 12 hours in the bathroom. Do you have to put on your makeup and wax your legs???" "Oh shut it Granger, I will have you know I don't spend 12 hours in the bathroom" he said as he stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel on. She was speechless. He had a well defined chest that really was nice. She was about to touch him when she came back to life. "Well it sure seems like you do" she said sliding past him and running into the bathroom while brushing up against him. Malfoy just stared at her for a moment and thought she sure looks cute when she first wakes up Hermione slammed the door in his face and those thoughts soon went away Hermione soon stepped into the shower and began to wash and rinse her hair. He reached for a towel and found that she had fogotten it in her room, so she went through her door and grabbed her towel and put it around her body.  
  
Draco had thought that Hermione was finished in the bathroom when he walked in to put a little bit of gel in his hair. Hermione wasnt in there so he got ready Hermione soon walked back into the bathroom with a towel around her and water dripping all her body. Draco heard her walk in and decided to get a sneak peak. She really is beautiful I dont know why I never saw it before. What am I thinking! This is Granger remember! "Excuse me Malfoy but I wasnt done in here!" "Sorry Granger, I'll leave" Had she just heard Malfoy say he was sorry! She couldnt have! she was speechless all she could say was "Yeah well......you should be" he walked out of the bathroom thinking about what just happend. Had he really just said sorry to the mud-blood?, well she really isnt much of a mud-blood to me any more but shes still Granger. Once Hermione was done with the bath room she slipped some muggle clothes and went to her closet to get a school robe. She then went off to breakfast to say goodbye to all her friends. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~~*~*~* "Hermione I can't believe you will be gone for 5 hole months and with Malfoy for that matter! "I know Harry, I dont know how I will be able to take it." "But I think I will be able to handle it, after all I think Malfoy is starting to warm up to the idea. Ohh I don't know" she said while playing around with the food on her plate. " Well, we will write you letters every day Mione! I promise!" "Thanks Ron but you don't have to" "Oh but we want to" Harry cut in." "Thats the only way we will know if you are ok in the States and with Malfoy there" "I'll be fine, dont worry about me so much." "We know Mione, we know you can hex Malfoy before he can even get out the how dare you" Ron said with a laugh. " I better go get my things so I wont be late" Hermione gave them both a big hug and kiss on the cheek and said there good byes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~~*~*~* Hemione got her trunk and other things down to the main hall where she was told to wait. When she got back down there she saw Malfoy already there waiting on her. "It's about time Granger, I thought you died" "Oh kiss my butt Malfoy" "It would be my pleasure" Hermione gave him a digusted look and went to the front oak door when Professor McGonagall came into the room "Ahhh Miss Granger, Mr. Malfor....are you all set??" "Yes Professor" they said at the same time. "Alright, you will be going to New York by Air plane." Hermione knew what an Air plane was she knew Draco had no idea what she was talking about. This made Hermione laugh inside, how stupid purebloods where..... They set off for Hogsmeade to get on a what the Professor called a "Jett" Malfoy had no idea what any of this was but went along with it as if he knew. When they arrived at the place where they the so called Jett was Malfoy and Hermione got onto the air plane. I was an amazing thing to see. It was huge. It had white seats that went around in a circle more meetings she supposed and had 2 beds over in one corner and a dinning table. In the other side of the plane Hermione was speechless at what she saw, it was so beautiful. She saw a huge big screen tv over in the corner with a coffee table and couch too. She came inside and decided to get settled. She put her things inside an over head compartment. Draco not knowing what to do did the same. Hermione soon went to change out of her School uniform and into some muggle clothes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After they had been in the air for at least an hour Hermione and Draco had gotten bored. After a long time of thinking she asked... "Do you want to watch some tv?" "Ummmm yeah sure" Malfoy said not knowing what a Tv was... Hermione got and and Draco followed. Hemione sat on the couch and waited her Draco to sit down. To her suprise he sat down right next to her. She turned on the TV and asked what he wanted to watch...him not even knowing what in the world she was talking about. So he said " What ever you want to watch." So Hermione not knowing what to turn it to started to flip through the channels. Draco was amazed at what he was seeing, what is this thing and how do these pictures move without magic he asked himself. Hermione finally found something she thought Draco might like and looked over at him to see if it was ok. All she saw was the look shock....She started to laugh and he caught her and said " Whats so funny Granger, do I amuse you? " in a half laugh way "Yes, you ack like you have never seen a tv before..." " Well I havent" "Ohhh, sorry, I really thought you had..." "No, we dont keep muggle things in the house" " Its very neat though, thanks for showing me..." "ummm your welcome..." after a long pause Draco finally spoke ''So tell me Granger, what happend to you over the summer?" "What do you mean..." "Come on Granger, you know what I mean" " No, Malfoy I really dont" " Oh never mind then" "No really tell me I want to know.." " Well in the way you look, last couple of years you always looked like a nerdy little bookworm and well, now you really dont.." " Ahh, well same goes for you Malfoy but you were never a book worm..." "well thanks Hermione, that means alot I guess..." Did he just call me Hermione! Whats up with this guy! Draco was about to lean in for a kiss when Hermione stood up to go get a book from her bag.... Did he really just try to kiss me, has he gone insane....WAIT! Would I have let him kiss me.... Draco moved over a bit more to get confortable Hermione went back to where she was sitting and somehow ended up being closer to Draco that she had before and didnt know how. She layed her book on her lap and stared at Draco for a minute and then opend her book and started to read...She had started to read a few chapters when she felt a hand land on the top of her thigh...she looked down in suprise and then back at how it belonged to...Draco's eyes were closed so she didnt want to wake him....little did she know that he wasnt asleep.. She left his hand there and he was quite suprised that she didnt move it....he felt a little turned on by this so he slowly started to move his hands around in small circles... Hermione noticed this and looked back down at his hand and then to a smiling Draco... Hermione grabbed his hand and moved it further up her leg.... she wanted to see what Draco would do with that. He opend his eyes and looked at her for a moment then tried for another kiss but was soon brought back by the sound of the conductor voice coming over the speaker. Draco removed his had hand and shot up from his seat..... Untill next time..... 


	3. You know you like her!

**Last Time**

Hermione grabbed his hand and moved it further up her leg.... she wanted to see what Draco would do with that. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment then tried for another kiss but was soon brought back by the sound of the conductor voice coming over the speaker. Draco removed his had hand and shot up from his seat.....

**Hermione's POV**

'Why did I just do that! Now he is going to think I want him or something. I think if I just stay clear of him for awhile everything will be fine……. Yes, that will work'

Hermione did as she planned the rest of the fight was spent reading in a different part of the plane. Every so often she would look up for a second and Draco would be looking at her. No expression at all, just staring. It started to creep her out that is until he finally fell asleep.

**Draco's POV**

After what happened Draco had lots of time to think, seeing as how Granger wouldn't come near him. It was like he wasn't even there. The only thing he could do was sleep or sit there; he didn't bring any books like Granger did. Draco wasn't tired so he just sat there watching Granger read. Unknowing of Granger, Draco had a great view. Hermione must have been really into her book, because she didn't see how much leg she was showing.

'I wonder if she knows how high her skirt is….? Probably not, she is so naive. It's kind of hot….wait….this is Granger she's not hot.

'But you think she is, don't you?'

'Ahhh, you stay out of this, I don't need your input.'

'What ever you say, but you know you like her, so stop fighting it.'

'I do not!'

After arguing with his consciences Draco fell asleep for the last hour of the fight.


End file.
